


Mrs. Winchester

by Winchester_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Fluff, Dean Winchester Feels, F/M, Funny, Hospitals, Sweet, cute fluff, hurt reader, tooth taken out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girl/pseuds/Winchester_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets hurt on a hunt and she has to go to the Dentist. Dean takes care of her when she's under the influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Winchester

You were on a hunt with the Winchesters in Peoria, Arizona, where a jealousy-ridden witch was hurting the wives of the men she liked. Dean, your boyfriend, wanted you to stay at the bunker and look after Kevin and take care of anything he needed so he didn’t have to step out of the bunker and endanger himself as demons circled the town nearby, just to zap him as soon as they laid their eyes on him. You knew the real reason why Dean didn’t want you to go on a hunt with him. He was scared. The last time you went on a hunt with them, the demon almost feasted on you to scar the boys, emotionally. It was because of Sam, who freed himself from the rope that tied around his body by cutting it while Dean stalled the demon, that you were saved before a knife was shoved up your stomach. Dean finally let you come when Sam convinced him that they needed a third hunter since they were dealing with a powerful witch. 

As you walked into the house where the witch was performing her rituals, with guns and knives, all three of you split up so you could surround her and she would have no way out. The thing you absolutely didn’t expect was that she was aware that you were coming to end her shenanigans. 

“Hey sweetheart, I’ve been expecting you” She said with an evil smile as she shut the door behind you and Dean with just a flick of a finger. 

“How did you know we were coming?” Dean asked her in a rough tone, pointing the gun towards her.

“Let’s not use that, shall we?” she waved her hand as all of your guns and knives flew in the air and settled on the table beside her. 

She waved her hand again; giving an evil smirk to you and Dean as she lifted you in the air and smacked you by the wall. 

“(Y/N)!” Dean yelled out your name as he saw you on the floor by the wall. He found that he couldn’t move from his position because the witch wanted him for herself. 

You heard your bones break in your body. Your mouth shifted a little while you hit the ground. Adrenaline rush through you, and your body had given up after a hard bang to the wall.  _Curse that bitch._

_“_ Now that (Y/N)’s out of the way for a while, how about I show you how to make love. I’m sure I can please you more than your little princess here.” She got close to Dean and held his shirt collar while she tried to kiss him. You groaned at her from the floor while she flirted with your man. He jerked her off and Sam shoved a knife into her after he’d been waiting a couple of minutes outside the room looking for the right moment to barge in with his knife and taking the witch down once and for all. 

“(Y/N), hey, hey, are you okay?” Dean rushed towards you, cupping your cheeks with his rough hands. Sam stood by Dean as he looked over you, “Dean, you need to carry her and drive her to a motel nearby so she can get some rest while I hide the witch’s body.” Dean nodded in approval and lifted you with one hand under your back and the other-below your knees. He set you in the impala and drove off to a motel nearby as Sam stayed back to hide the body.

*****

The next morning, you woke up with a back pain and a strong pain in your mouth. You figured you started feeling the pain, much more intensified than the other night, as the adrenaline wore off. 

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Dean came out of the bathroom, in a towel, after taking a hot shower. His body was ridiculously amazing as it shimmered in the sunlight that sneaked in through the windows of the motel room. It’s not like you’d never saw his bear skin before but his wet hair and the smell of the body wash that he used, turned you on. 

“Dean!” you gasped as you came back to your senses and answered, “I’m fine! I think we should head back to the bunker after I take a shower.” You lied to Dean that you were doing okay because you didn’t want him to know that you were in pain—It could mean no more hunts for you. 

*****

You got back to the bunker and went straight to the bathroom by the room — you and Dean shared. You didn’t even stop and say hi to Kevin who you hadn’t seen for almost a week now. You shut the bathroom door behind you as you started inspecting your mouth which had blood coming off of your tooth. The pain had gotten worse and reached your threshold. You spitted out the blood and washed your mouth carefully with water. You headed straight out the bathroom  to get help from Sam and Dean but you collided with your boyfriend just outside your room—who was coming to check on you. He knew when something was up with you. He’d been looking in the rear view mirror, the entire ride home and knew that you got very uncomfortable half way through.

“God dammit, Dean!” You shouted at him as pain flushed through you, once again. You held the palm of your hand on your cheek as you looked right in the green eyes of your boyfriend. 

“What’s going on babe? I’ve been observing you all morning-our ride home and you’ve been acting strange” He held you by your shoulders and tried to be gentle with them.

“Alright fine!” you gave up trying to hide it. You figured that you could still make Dean take you to hunts by other means. You didn’t have to lie to him. “I have a really bad tooth ache and it’s killing me, baby. I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you would get mad and won’t let me on the field next time.” 

“You didn’t have to lie to me (Y/N). I could’ve helped sooner than this. Anyway, let’s go” He raced you out of your bedroom. He seemed upset and worried.

“Where are we going Dean?”

“To the ER.”

******

You were at the ER with Dean and watched all the doctors and nurses running around as you sat on a bed, right hand on you right cheek, pouting. The pain got stronger as the frustration of watching people, run from one end to other, increased. 

“Doctor, can we get a dentist here, my girlfriend has a severe pain in her tooth.” Dean spoke to one of the doctors as he saw him run across the hall more than 10 times. You could see the anger building up in his eyes as he saw you in pain and that no one was assisting you.

“Yes! She’ll be right up.” He said as he trailed off, again, in the direction of the ER entrance.  

“It’s okay Dean, it’s not hurting that bad” You lied again to make him feel better. You knew that he was in more pain that you. Seeing you here at a hospital as you would probably be taken into an emergency oral surgery.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Rush and I’ll be helping you out today. Your name please.” A lady came approaching you and Dean as you sighed in relief. 

“(Y/F/N), (Y/L/N)” you add as you bluntly speak out your name as your mouth grew tired. 

“Alright miss (Y/L/N), let’s get started.” She said as she smiled at you and Dean.

The endodontist took x-rays of your mouth and did all the tests necessary before taking you to the surgery. 

******

“Alright Mr. Winchester, She’s out of the surgery and we took out the tooth that was the main cause of all the pain that had built up in her. would you like to see her?” The Dentist gave Dean a full report of what had happened in the OR and how fast you could recover if he took care of you. Dean didn’t have to be told to take care you because it just came naturally to him. 

“Yes, I’d like to see her.” He responded in joy as he followed the lady in the white coat to a room full of dental machines. 

“Now, remember she’s on drugs and she might act a little… different” She instructed Dean as she folded her arms under her chest. Dean nodded at her before turning to you. You were almost awake from the anesthesia and the lidocaine given to you during your surgery. 

“Hey baby, how are you doing?” His lips formed a sweet smile, pleased on seeing you open your eyes. 

“Dean?” You tried forming a smile on your face as you laid you head back on the pillow.

“Hey sweetheart, I’m right here.” He held your hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Hey lady, this is my boyfriend, isn’t he cute?” you grinned at the dentist standing behind Dean. You were so high that you didn’t know what you were saying. Dean chuckled as he melted away in your adorable expression. 

“Mr. Winchester, you can take miss (Y/L/N) home now, just don’t let her drive.” Dean nodded and before he could speak any further, you interrupted, “Call me Mrs. Winchester, lady” The doctor giggled at your stoned expression. you quickly turned to Dean, “Dean, why is she not calling me Mrs. Winchester? How rude of her!” you narrowed your eyes to look at the beautiful lady standing by the doorway.

“You’re not getting his sexy ass.” you couldn’t hold your laughter as you thought about Dean and his sexy figure. Dean tried to suppress his laughter upon hearing you try talking seductively. 

“You know what lady? This man here, he saved the entire human species, and died, and came back, and died again, and came back again. He’s Batman!” you start to pout and look at Dean as he interrupts, “Okay, alright, we gotta get you home sweety.” He started prepping to leave before you started spilling the juice about demons and angels and everything that goes bumping the night.

“Hey, are you married?” You look at the doctor as if she is the key to all the locks. 

“No. I’m not” She answers back with a smile.

“You know what? I have the perfect guy for you! Sammy. You can marry him. He’s a nice kid. He does have long hair though.” you try to get off your bed but Dean halts you from getting yourself hurt. 

“This guy, he’s mine.” You look at the doctor again and give her a big grin. “You know, he has a very big-” you whisper to the dentist as if she’s the only one who can hear you. “Alright sweety, that’s enough.” Dean’s lips form a silly smile as he cuts you off, knowing where the conversation was headed. 

He lifts you in his arms and puts you on the wheelchair and starts heading towards the door. 

“Bye-bye, I will see you at your and Sammy’s wedding.” you wave your goodbyes to the Dentist and she gently waves at you and a laugh takes over her face.

******

Dean carries you through the bunker door in his arms. Your hands lay on his neck while your drug had started to tapper off a little. He takes you to your room and puts you gently on the bed as you sprawl all over it. Before Dean could pull himself away from you, you put your hands on his shirt collar and brought him closer to your lips. You were tired from all the talking and the pain was fading away. You felt sleepy and just gave Dean, a small peck on his lips, “I love you so much Dean.” It took courage for those words to come out of your mouth, now that you knew what you were saying. You’d never told Dean how much you loved him and cared for him that you figured this was the right time. 

“I love you too, baby. If anything were to happen to you, I won't be able to live with myself.” He responded as his eyes teared up. You pulled him closer to you and kissed him with every bit of energy your cells could produce. He shifted you on the bed and crawled into the covers as you laid your head on his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


End file.
